


Well Deserved Unity Day Fun

by crystalkei



Series: This Has Been Happening All Along [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flirting goes further as Bellamy comes to find Clarke before all that peace talk crap happens. They do deserve some fun, no strings or feelings, just fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Deserved Unity Day Fun

“I need to see you, for…” he looked around at the flushed faces of the kids she’d been playing the game with and then back to her. “Leader-y things. Super important.”

Clarke pouted but Bellamy was smiling so it couldn’t be that bad, right? 

“You told me to have fun, I’m having fun, lemme finish my turn?” Clarke asked. She watched his smile widen as he nodded. “Okay, well watch this,” she said as she tilted her head back, reaching for the washer they were using as a game piece. But she was definitely a little tipsy because she lost her balance and started to fall backward before she felt Bellamy’s arm behind her. She giggled and she thought maybe, she saw his face flush as she leaned into him sideways.  
  
The other kids started to crack up and Clarke laughed harder into Bellamy’s chest. “What did you need?”  
  
“Uh,” he sputtered a second. “Let’s go over here.” He turned her away from him by her shoulders and pushed her a little in the direction of his tent. Clarke concentrated on her feet so she didn’t trip. Tripping was something she was likely to do in this buzzed state and this had nothing to do with the way she enjoyed leaning into Bellamy’s chest a few seconds ago.

Once inside his tent, she turned abruptly, and ended up against that very chest she was trying to forget. Clarke looked down at her own chest heaving against his and felt a jolt of electricity. She looked up back him slowly, “Did you have anything to drink?” she whispered and he nodded. Was he looking at her mouth? It felt like he was looking at her mouth, she parted her lips and a ragged breath escaped. Bellamy swallowed and Clarke scoffed. He was totally looking at her mouth. 

“Did you have something that needed my attention?” she teased. He chuckled.  
  
“Fun, we deserve to have some fun, right?” Bellamy asked as she felt his hand at her waist. His fingers moved swiftly as they slipped into the waistband of her pants at her hip and then slid around to the front. _Jesus, that was smooth_ , she thought as she shivered at the touch.  
   
“Yeah, we should,” she answered moving her own hands under his shirt to reach for his back. She scrapped her nails down and it was his turn to shiver. Clarke leaned into him, her lips almost touching his, and then he turned his head, she ended up with her lips on his jaw, but she rolled with it because his mouth was at her ear now.  
  
“I want to put my head in between your legs.”  
  
His gravely voice and forward words pulled a moan from her she would have been embarrassed of under any other circumstances. Feeling her legs wobble just from the suggestion, she grabbed his collar and flung herself backwards on his bed. It was clumsy, and he fell on top of her, but Clarke laughed. He rested his forehead against her shoulder for a moment and laughed, too, but just a moment before he was pushing her shirt up and moving to kiss exposed skin on his way down. Any subsequent laughter died in her throat as she sighed at the way his hands and lips moved over her.  
  
Clarke’s hips lifted almost involuntarily as he reached her zipper and fumbled with it. His hands were entirely too large, how did he have any fine motor skills, she wondered as he clumsily got it down. She wiggled her hips to help as he pulled her pants down and tossed them over his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave a wicked grin before hooking a finger into the waistband of her panties and pulling those down, too. Wanting to speed things up, Clarke reached her foot over his back, digging her heel in.  
  
“I’m going, I’m going,” Bellamy responded with a snort. “Hard work, but someone’s got to do it.” Clarke kicked him a little and giggled again. He leaned down and pressed his warm mouth against her inner thigh.  
  
“I’ve been having fun for a solid 25 minutes, someone is going to need stitches or something else super unfun from me any second. I gotta make this time count,” she managed to get out before Bellamy’s tongue made a long sweep of her core.  Clarke let out something between a giggle and a moan, then pushed her heel into his back again when she felt him pull away to try and say something. “Less talking, more of that,” she demanded breathily. Clarke thought she heard him mumble the word “bossy,” but she was sighing again as he inserted a finger into her.  
  
He continued licking, every few beats sucking on her clit, while his finger moved in and out. Clarke closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of being pushed higher and higher, before she started to buck against his hand and mouth. “Another finger,” she demanded and he obliged, causing her to gasp. Bellamy used his free hand to hoist her leg over his shoulder, giving him a better angle and causing Clarke to push against him trying to chase the high she was so close to reaching. As she was rocking against his mouth he flicked his tongue across her clit repeatedly and that was it. Clarke felt herself pulsing around his fingers, she cried out as she rode the euphoric wave of her orgasm. Bellamy continued to move his fingers and his tongue still lapped at her but it was too much. She pushed him away harshly with her foot coming up to his shoulder.    
  
“What the hell?” he said, out of breath before he pulled his shirt collar out to wipe his face. Clarke just covered her own face with her arm and let out a laugh.  
  
“You’re too good at that shit,” she said before peeking behind her arm to see his smug face. He made a mocking salute of a gesture before turning around to reach for her pants.  
  
“Here,” he said as he tossed her the pants. “I gotta go make sure the guards on the wall didn’t have any fun like we just had and I think Finn is looking for you.”  
  
“How do you know that?” Clarke asked confused as she put a leg in her pants, still lying on the bed.  
  
“I heard him outside,” Bellamy said. She couldn’t be sure because it was dark in the tent, but she was pretty sure he was smiling again. Probably some dumb, boy competition, thinking he’d won it. Clarke was still feeling the buzz of the moonshine and the haze of her orgasm so she decided to leave that alpha male bullshit for later.   
  
“Have you seen Clarke?” she heard Finn’s voice from outside. She reached over the bed to grab her boots and rolled right off the side with an _oof_.

Bellamy turned towards her just in time to see her feet go into the air. “He’s coming, you gotta go,” he said lightly. She knew he really didn’t give a shit about Finn. He’d love for Finn to see this. Clarke put on her boots before rolling over on all fours to slip out the back of the tent. She stopped though and looked back at Bellamy, putting a finger over her lips. 

“Shhh, this never happened,” she said, trying to keep from giggling.

“Right,” Bellamy said with a nod before Finn pushed the door flap back. Clarke slid under the cloth of the back “wall” and stood up. She was going back to the game she’d left a few minutes before, but she couldn’t help but lean in to hear the conversation. 

“Jesus, were you just, was there a girl in here?” Finn asked disgusted. “Weren’t you supposed to be one of the sober ones tonight?”

She could practically hear Bellamy standing up a little taller, pushing back his shoulders, putting that shit eating grin on his face.

“I had a little pre grounder fun,” he said easily. “I’m going to go make sure the kids on the wall were doing as I say, not doing as I do.”  
  
“You haven’t seen Clarke then,” Finn asked sure of himself and Clarke had to cover her mouth to stop any sound.  
  
“I saw her enjoying herself earlier,” he said. Clarke rolled her eyes. It was silent for a moment, Clarke started to go when she heard Bellamy clear his throat.  
  
“Better return these to whomever,” Finn said, Clarke leaned in and tried to see the movement. It looked like Finn was handing Bellamy something, Clarke covered her mouth again when she realized, her panties, he found her panties on the floor.

“Will do,” Bellamy replied smoothly.

Clarke only had the one pair. Finn could very well have known right then that it was her. But hey, they were standard issue. He probably didn’t know. As she started to walk back to the party she decided it didn’t matter really. Finn was with Raven, she’d just had a little fun with Bellamy. She wasn’t going to let Finn ruin her evening. He probably needed something of the unfun variety she’d mentioned earlier, anyway, so better to prep for that now. But she’d need one more drink to make it believable that she’d been playing with a couple of the kids all night. Yeah, just one more drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it this way so that I can just pretend this is a missing scene that happened. I think this is about the last point where they could have feasibly fooled around without feeeeeeelings getting in the way.


End file.
